1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a handle of a trowel, more specifically, a one with the feature of using multiple fastening methods to tightly seal a narrow rod of a blade so as to prevent a trowel blade from loosening constantly.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, when using a trowel to build a wall, a cement worker frequently knocks the bricks by the trowel to make the positions thereof flush, therefore, the trowel itself should has the practical function of resisting vibration and not easily loosening; the most commonly used handle structure of a cement trowel has a narrow rod with a proper diameter disposed at the distal end of the blade and a wooden handle with a hole penetrating in the center; the distal end of the narrow rod of the trowel is forced into the hole of the handle for fastening; however, although the wooden handle possesses a proper tightness, it tends to expand when it gets wet and it tends to contract when it is too dry during the work; after a long usage time, it may crack and decompose to cause the joint area of the handle of the trowel in use to loosen and that is the major shortcoming of this kind of trowel.
Referring to FIG. 5 of a structure of a preferred handle for a trowel, mainly, a penetrating hole (52) is disposed inside the handle (50); an arcuate bearing piece (51) extends from the lower rim of the penetrating hole (52); thereby, when the narrow rod (61) of the trowel blade (60) inserts into the penetrating hole (52) of the handle (50), two sides of the said narrow rod (61) are pressed against by the arcuate bearing piece (51) not to rotate but to make the structure thereof more sturdy; however, when the handle (50) is making a longitudinal knocking vibration, (this is the frequent movement made by the cement worker during building a wall), the blade (60) still doesn""t have a proper effect of stopping; therefore, gradually, loosening situation may happen; furthermore, the said bearing piece (51) doesn""t tightly and complete joint the narrow rod (61); constantly, the sand and the cement chips may clog in the gap and which will cause the difficulty in cleaning and influence the stability thereof; that is the shortcoming of this kind of structure.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to a dispose a penetrating hole longitudinally along a rod body, with one end rim thereof extending to form a bent arcuate bearing piece permitting a narrow rod of a blade to insert in the penetrating hole and to press against onto a concaved arc-plane on the front rim of the bearing piece, wherein, the circumferential side of the penetrating hole of the handle is disposed longitudinally with a plurality of ribs to enable the inserted narrow rod at the distal end of the blade to have preferred tightness; at least one positioning slot and an interlock tenon are disposed on the bearing piece; a sealing cover in a corresponding shape of the bearing piece is disposed to interlock with the bearing piece to sheath the narrow rod so as to firmly seal the blade.
Another objective of the present invention is to dispose a rear press member fixedly sealed from the other end of the penetrating hole of the handle and to make the front end of the said rear press member press against the narrow rod of the blade to position the blade and make it not easy to loosen.
To enable a further understanding of the present invention, a brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.